The present invention relates to a culinary whisk and more particularly to a balloon-type whisk which can be collapsed.
Traditional balloon whisks of the type used for culinary preparation, for example beating eggs or cream comprise a series of generally U-shaped wire loops secured to a handle. One drawback of such whisks is that they take up a significant amount of space in a drawer.
The present invention seeks to provide a whisk which overcomes this problem.